101 Ways To Annoy Users of This Wiki
Rules for suggestions: * Suggest them in the comments, don't just edit them in. Any suggestions that are edited in will be removed. * They must be easily understood. * They must be either good or funny. * They have to be possible. * Don't steal suggestions. Created by Flicker the Overseer # Delete this wiki. (Suggested by Flicker the Overseer.) # Spam messages consisting of nothing but enter keys. (Suggested by MythicDoom184.) # Poke at threads every 4 minutes. (Suggested by Nightshifter The NightWing.) # Reply to super old threads. (Hopefully, this will give everyone following them heart attacks. Suggested by Nightshifter The NightWing.) # Repeatedly ask for free art. (Putartonthispageputartonthispageputartonthispage. Don't actually. Suggested by MysticalAnything.) # Ask for something that's closed. (Putartononthispageafteritreaches101things. Again, don't actually. Suggested by MysticalAnything.) # Blatantly and purposefully disregarding the rules and telling everyone about it. (Suggested by FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer.) # Adding categories that aren't accurate to a whole bunch of pages. (Suggested by ADragonDreaming881.) # Ask for art when your character has a one-sentence description that's impossible to work with. (Suggested by ADragonDreaming881.) # Poke at the same thread seven times in a row with irrelevent topics. (Suggested by HeyHowyaDoin.) # Poke at random users. (Suggested by HeyHowyaDoin.) # Make a whole bunch of pages with the same thing on them. (Suggested by LunaTFoxy.) # Repeatedly stop "Count to 200" threads when someone says 1. (You have to be an admin to do this, but whatever. Suggested by LunaTFoxy.) # Call the whole mod team "admins." Repeatedly. (Suggested by Cloud of the IceWings.) # Spam super old threads. (Suggested by Cloud of the IceWings.) # Consistently break one of the two thread rules. (Suggested by Cloud of the IceWings.) # Purposefully use bad grammar. (Suggested by SkyFireStone.) # Make pages with gibberish in them. (Suggested by SkyFireStone.) # Suggest a whole bunch of things for this page, but don't follow the rules above. (Do not actually do this. It will result in some very unappreciable results. Suggested by Flicker the Overseer.) # When somene asks for art, say "I'm working on it." whenever they ask but don't give it to them. (Suggested by LunaTFoxy.) # Ignore users when they try to talk to you. (Suggested by Queen-Of-Sparta11.) # Continuously attack another specific character's OC in roleplays for no reason. (Suggested by Joceyb23.) # Ask for constructive criticism and get mad when it's given. (Suggested by Sbyman.) # Hack into the wiki and ban everyone. (Suggested by Goldretriever227.) # Kill everyone in roleplays. (Suggested by LunaTFoxy.) # Delete every single page on this wiki. (Even though I have no idea how that will even work. Suggested by LunaTFoxy.) # Keyboard smash on other people's OC pages. (Suggested by MorphoTheRainWing.) # Claim someone stole an OC just because they have the same name. (Suggested by FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer.) # Comment "My version is better." on the fanon tribe pages. (Suggested by FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer.) # Steal art. (Will make Picasso turn in his grave. Cue the evil laughter! Suggested by Winter314.) # Constantly ask if your art is done and ignore the other person when they say, "I'm working on it." (Suggested by ForestFire28.) # Flip every rule in the wiki rules. (Suggested by LunaTFoxy.) # When someone asks you for code, give them glitchy code, and then watch the fireworks! (Or, even better, code their pages with C++! Suggested by LunaTFoxy.) # Complain about someone deleting all your stuff in a way that makes them feel guilty. (This is only a way to annoy them if they didn't. If they did, then this should be your first course of action. "You deleted all my pages, you meanie!" Suggested by ANAPH0RAA.) # Talk about how much you hate Wings of Fire. (Suggested by AFellowMercyMain.) # Attempt to revive roleplays that are dead or close to dead. (Hopefully it will throw the players into a panic. (Suggested by Red destruction.) # When someone asks you for code, copy & paste someone else's code! (Annoys both of them. Suggested by LunaTFoxy.) # Spam someone's message wall with a million different threads. (Suggested by Moonmoonfoxwolf.) # Break all the rules and ignore the mods' messages. (Suggested by Yinjia96.) # Tell everyone that you're really good at coding, then scorch their eyeballs out with searing colors and flashing gifs. Then say that there's a problem with the editor. (RainWing emote style! Suggested by Solstice the Sandwing Nightwing.) # Edit one character at a time to earn lots of Lucky Dragon badges, then brag about your rank on the wiki. (Suggested by Solstice the Sandwing Nightwing.) # Spam fake roleplay links. Even better, spam links to long-dead roleplays that have filled up their threads! (Suggested by Solstice the Sandwing Nightwing.) # Become an admin just to put stupid stuff in the rules. (You must have each character in a fanfiction eat Spam at least once! Suggested by WildLoner.) # Spam everywhere with Latin filler text. (Suggested by WildLoner.) # Apply for every possible position when you are a new user with 0 edits. (Suggested by LunaTFoxy.) # Use someone else's character in a fanfiction without asking the owner for permission, then flip the character's personality! (Suggested by AlexTheSnivy.) # Say fake swear words all the time. (What the frog? Suggested by LunaTFoxy.) # Comment on OC pages and give fake reasons why the OC is invalid. (Or, even better, give real reasons! Suggested by Light Fairy.) # When trading art, give the other person a scribbled-on page. (Suuggested by LilSeawing.) # Spam links that don't go anywhere helpful. (Suggested by LilSeawing.) # Make pages with cool coding, but make the text impossible to read. (Suggested by Light Fairy.) # Make a fake screenshot of a message and scream at the mods that everyone said that they are only 6 years old. (Suggested by Yinjia96.) # Drown a new user who's good at art with art requests. (Suggested by Red destruction.) # Break the code of someone else's page. (Suggested by Light Fairy.) # Replace all the pictures on pages with memes. (Add dem memes! Suggested by Not Me, You.) # Tell random people that they are banned. (Suggested by Not Me, You.) # Make a thousand accounts and spam chats with innapropriate language with all of them. (Suggested by MorphoTheRainWing.) # Make OC pages with names that are hard to search and then complain that no one is looking at or commenting on them. (Hint: Add symbols that are impossible to type on a normal keyboard. Suggested by Citrus And Mint.) # Insult the author of a fanfiction just because he/she/they wrote about ships you don't like. (BTW, anyone who writes about Winterwatcher is an idiot. Suggested by Light Fairy.) # Join a roleplay, then do nothing. (Suggested by TheDiamondKittyOrSidewinderTheHivewingSandwing.) # Send someone on a guilt trip and ask them to do something for you. (Suggested by Zebrawings.) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Flicker the Overseer) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Work In Progress